Kamek
, but is clearly higher-graded.]] Kamek is a Magikoopa and a villain in the Super Mario series and main villain in Super Princess Peach Wii. Bowser had instructed him to capture Perry eleven years ago, but he failed and was defeated in Super Princess Peach. In Super Princess Peach Wii, he captured Grandpa as bait to get Perry. He plays as a reserve for Mushroom Kingdom FC in the Fantendo Football League. Life Story According to Super Mario Legends Saga of evil. Kamek was born in 1912 as the son of the Chief Magikoopa Kamella. His father was Wizardhiemer, he was Bowser's step dad. Game Appearances Bursting with Speed Kamek appears as the boss of mission 1-8 in Mario Kart Burst. The player plays as Yoshi and must win a race against him on DS Figure-8 Circuit. Yoshi's Story 2 Kamek reappeared in Yoshi's Story 2 as the main villain. He captured Yoshi, but was defeated by the Yoshi Clan. ''Super Paper Bros. Kamek appears in ''Super Paper Bros. But other than that, no info has been released. Super Mario:Dark Tide Kamek appears as the tattler in Super Mario:Dark Tide. acompaning bowser on this mission. Bowser RPG Kamek appears as a playable partner in Bowser RPG his specialty is magic, of course. He can also make quick travel by using his broom to move faster. His attack power and defense aren't very high, but his magic and healing powers make up for such. ''Yoshi's Island 2 Kamek appears in Yoshi's Island 2, reprising his role from the original. He kidnaps Baby Peach early in the game. He then tries to stop Yoshi from making it to the castle to rescue her. He also appears as a derect boss fight once. Super Mario Legends Kamek is confirmed to appear in Super Mario Legends: Saga of Evil. It is speculated he will be a boss, and he is also confirmed to be a major character in story mode. Mario Guitar World There is a Kamek Challenge in Mario Guitar World and if it is beaten the character Kamek is unlocked aswell as other features. Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty'' Kamek appears as a main villain in the Wii platformer Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. He is King Koopa's right hand man and is in charge of kidnapping the Yoshi eggs. He is a boss at the end of the Yoshi Island chapter and he escapes with all the eggs but one. He is appears as a mini-boss in Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs. NRL Player Kamek is a player on the Bowser Villains team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. He is a skilled character, his strength is the lowest on his team but his skill is the highest. He has the ability to push foes away with his magic wand. Super Mario Bros: The Sacred Shards Kamek appears in the Wii game Super Mario and the Sacred shards. His appearence is like NSMB Wii. He kidnapps the princess Abigail in order to claim the sacred shards. He is the main villian in this game. Kenny Koopa's Revenge Kamek is one of the Magikoopa leaders. He dislikes Kenny Koopa. But Kamek only disliked him more because he was always weaker. Still, Kamek doesn't really hate him. There's just a rivalry between the two. Magic hand at sports He is a playable character in Super Mario Sports Villain League along with Kamella. Super Koopa Mario! Kamic is the main villan who turns Mario into a koopa. Lets-a-go, Mario Kamek appears as one of the final bosses of the game. He is fought just after the 7 Koopalings are defeated in the Koopa Clown Car. He attacks almost exactly as he did in mariowiki:New Super Mario Bros. Wii. However, he can create several more enemies from the blocks. He also appears before most of the world bosses, mostly trying to transform them as he did in Yoshi's Island. New Super Mario Bros. 3: Bowser Returns Kamek appears as a boss in the game, plus he cast a spell on Bowser which made him strong enough to try and take on Mario. Super Mario and the 8 Elemental Crystals Kamek reappears in this game as the boss of Magic Blast Tower, in World 10: Cosmic Koopa Station. Gallery File:Kamek.jpg|Kamek on his broom. File:KamekNSMBW.png|Kamek on his broom, with his wand. Baby Kamek.png|Baby Kamek in Yoshi Tamers: Path of Destruction. Kamek YBA.png|''Yoshi's Big Adventure'' Kamek Suprised.png|Kamek suprised. 8-bit-magikoopa1.jpg|8-Bit kamek. Kamek Artwork.jpg|Sr.Wario's Artwork of Kamek }} Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Super Paper Bros. Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters category:Super Mario:Dark Tide Category:Super Mario Fate Characters Category:Members of The Agony Squad Category:Super Mario Legends Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Koopas Category:Mario Characters Category:Diaper Duty Series Category:Non-fanon characters Category:New Super Mario Bros. Mushroom Tour Category:Males Category:Koopa Troop Category:Magicians Category:Reptiles Category:Kenny Koopa Series Category:Villains Category:Mario Category:Mario Enemies Category:Magikoopas Category:Mario Bosses Category:Mario Series Category:Nintendo Villains Category:Yoshi Bosses Category:The Lengend Of Zelda Galaxy Bosses Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Super Koopa Mario! Category:Final Bosses Category:Creatures Category:Super Mario Dodgeball!! Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario Evolution Category:Mario Kart 8: All Hills/Story Mode Bosses Category:Mario Basketball: Mushroom Tourney Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Mario Kart 9 Category:Super Mario World 3D Category:Lets-a-go, Mario